clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of disasters in Club Penguin
This page lists disasters in Club Penguin. There are more than 10 known disasters. * A blizzard * Five storms * Two avalanches * Two earthquakes * Two snow storms * Two rockslides * A flood * An inclination * A meteor strike Penguins sometimes made best use of them by partying to hide the fact that there was a natural disaster. The Blizzard The Blizzard happened during the Christmas Party 2006. The blizzard hit just before the Christmas party started in December 2006. The snow was so high that penguins had to dig tunnels to get around. This snow was stored in the Lodge Attic, cooled by the AC 3000, and later used during the Festival of Snow that was held February 2007. This storm also hit Rockhopper and his ship. Note: Some of the pictures provided may look like they are from the new snow storm but this is because Club Penguin used old files for it like at the Dock. When the blizzard and the snow storm happened, the Dock was the same. Proof of this anomaly are at these sites, and also on the December and February page of the 06-07 year book along with most of the December section of Rockhopper's Journal. The Storm The Storm was seen on Club Penguin June 22, 2007. If someone went to the Cove and looked through the binoculars they could see the storm in a distance. During the Storm if one went to the Cave and looked out the windows they could see chunks of icebergs. After the Storm a new level in Catchin' Waves called Survival was added to the game. The level could be the storm because the level Survival is in a storm. The level took place in the storm and you would need survival in the stormy fast Ice Berg filled waters. You would have to dodge the icebergs coming at you or you would lose a life. There were six more storms - Halloween 2008, Halloween 2009, Halloween 2010, Halloween 2011, Halloween 2012, and Halloween 2013. Storm - Binoculars.PNG|The Storm The Avalanche The Avalanche occurred between July 27, and August 3, 2007. It was spotted at the Mine Shack, the Iceberg, and the Ski Village. When the Avalanche hit the Mountain, the Ski Lift broke, so the Mountain was closed. This led to the Secret Mission #4: Avalanche Rescue. In the mission, the ski lift is missing a belt. It is stolen by Herbert. Shortly after the Avalanche had cleared the Mountain was re-opened and the Ski Lift was fixed. Sled Runs Closed Sign.PNG|The Avalanche Club Penguin Avalanche Ski Hill.jpg The Earthquake The Earthquake mysteriously appeared on June 20, 2008. It disappeared on June 27. The earthquake damaged the Town, Gift Shop, Night Club, Dance Lounge, Coffee Shop, and the Book Room. During the earthquake, those rooms had some cracks on the walls and grounds. This led to the Secret Mission #8: Mysterious Tremors. As a Secret Agent you must stop Herbert P. Bear from damaging the island. In this mission the Gift Shop is sinking and you must lift it up again. Herbert had created a tunnel and tried to damage Club Penguin on purpose. The earthquake therefore wasn't a "natural" disaster. Town Earthquake.PNG|Earthquake in the Town The Second Storm This is known to be the largest storm in Club Penguin History. It hit as soon as the Halloween Party started, and the most lightning could be seen from the Dojo. There was also something thought to be a myth before, that if you stand at the Dojo and look around the window every time lightning flashes you can see a shadow, this was proven true. This storm left the island when the Halloween party ended but before it left it caused damage to the Dojo (probably because of all the lightning) but it gave us access to the roof. It brought a mystery penguin named ?????? (Now known as Sensei). Because of the mass of the storm, it is a hurricane. :Sensei now sits on a green pillow in the Dojo training players how to play Card-Jitsu or battling them. Storm heading to Club Penguin.PNG|The Storm heading to Club Penguin. Snow Storm In December 19, 2008, snow was seen from the Mountain and the Iceberg. The whole island of Club Penguin was covered in snow and the island looked the same way it did a long time ago in the Christmas Party of 2006 during a blizzard. The snow went into storage in the Lodge Attic when the 2008 Christmas Party ended. It ended on December 29, 2008. It was used for the Snow Sculptures. Attic.jpg|The Festival of Snow had been delayed. Volcano A Volcano (Now known as the Fire Dojo) was seen in the Dojo Courtyard in September 2009. Eventually, it got more powerful and it made a third Storm in the Dojo Courtyard and Ninja Hideout. Eventually, this spread everywhere during the Halloween Party. It has now been tamed by Sensei and led to the building of the Fire Dojo. Volnew.JPG|An image of the Volcano during the Halloween Party 2009 Rockslide A Rockslide was initially spotted at the Mine, on the 8th of January 2010. On the updates of January 15, a big rock was seen above the Rockslide. If you hover your mouse over it, the big rock will fall, revealing a cave. After a few days the Cave Expedition started on January 22, 2010, allowing penguins an access to the Mine Cave, the Hidden Lake, and the Underwater room(only for members who bought a diving suit). The expedition ended on January 28. The rooms were later re-opened on March 15, 2010. Rock Bear.PNG|The old Rockslide. Rockslide bigger.PNG|The Rockslide on January 15, 2010. Flood In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, Herbert P. Bear caused a massive flood because of his invention, a giant magnifying glass. It made a hole near the Mine Shack and nearly caused the island to sink. Luckily, the island was saved by Herbert when he dropped a sculpture of him down on the hole, covering it. The water from the flood covered the west side of the island. Because of this, a water party was hosted so that no penguins got suspicious of what had happened. The statue that Herbert had dropped was in the online Club Penguin. 250px-Flood.png|The first flood of Club Penguin. Flood.pngThe flood before the Water Party 2007. The Great Storm of 2010 The Great Storm of 2010 was a storm that hit the island on October 28, 2010. It was first confirmed in issue #261 of the Club Penguin Times by Gary. It lasted through the Halloween Party 2010, and it started to rain for the first time ever on November 10, making puddles and putting out fires. It cleared up on November 15, 2010. Card-Jitsu Water was revealed shortly. Townstorm100.PNG|The Town during The Great Storm of 2010. The Great Storm of 2011 The Great Storm of 2011 was a storm that hit the island on October 20, 2011, when the Halloween Party 2011 started. It was only a lightning storm. Inclination The inclination took place between January 26 and February 1, 2012. The entire island of Club Penguin was tilted because of a huge load of anvils that were placed by the Lighthouse. It caused many parts of the island to be submerged, including Toughest Mountain, where Herbert P. Bear was hibernating thanks to the EPF. The Polar Bear presumably woke and escaped as the water flooded his hideout, and his current location is unknown. At first, many thought that all these events were Rookie's fault, who had ordered the anvils placed at the Beach for the Underwater Expedition. However, it was later revealed that someone else had tripled the order of anvils, leaving some to suspect Klutzy the crab, who was not in EPF custody at that time. Underwater Expedition Iceberg.png|Club Penguin Island inclinated as viewed from the Iceberg. Meteor Strike On June 7th 2012, the Purple Super Hero Meteorite fell on the Dock. The meteorite was cleared soon and was taken to Gary's Lab. The Meteor gave a special power, which gave birth to Super Heros and Super Villains. That energy also gave power to the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000, and it built the Destructobot to attack the Club Penguin Island. The Super Villains and the bots were defeated soon by the Super Heroes. The meteor's energy was again used to power the Time Trekker 3000 on late 2012. Meteoritedock.png The Second Snow Storm and Avalanche On May 9, 2013, a Snow Storm was happening at the Dojo Courtyard, the Dojo and the Ninja Hideout. On May 16, 2013 (PST), the storm stopped but it left the Dojo Courtyard and Ninja Hideout covered in snow due to an avalanche. It was later reported that this storm caused the Ninja Hideout to be removed and the Dojo to be renovated, and also caused Sensei to begin training ninjas in Card-Jitsu Snow. Second Tremor and Cave In Before November 7, 2013 there were light tremors in the Underground. On November 7, 2013, the Cave Mine was blocked due to its both entrances being covered in rocks. The Club Penguin Times confirmed that there has been a cave in, and Construction Workers have discovered another cavern near the Cave Mine. Pages of Garianna's book were also found near the second cavern. The Mine and the Hidden Lake were damaged, but the Cave Mine was closed after it collapsed. The Cave Mine re-opened as the "Gold Mine" in the following week, and Gold Puffles can be dug here using Gold Nuggets which power up the Golden Jackhammer to dig the puffles. Cavemineclosed1.PNG|The entrance to Cave Mine blocked at the Mine. Cavemineclosed2.PNG|The entrance to Cave Mine blocked at the Hidden Lake. Category:Lists Category:Events